The power of Miracles
by digidestined of shadows
Summary: A question popped into my head one day: what if Davis wasn't as he is? What if he was cold, rebellious, clever, and smart? well this is the story. Review, and all flames will be used to power Flamedramon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, I am putting power of destiny on hold, as I just can't decide what I am going to do with it yet, and am instead writing this. Will be a daikari but, patagato vs veegato is still up for debate so review to vote for it. If you have any questions, then please ask. This will be an alternate to season two of digimon. It will start differently too. Kari, Yolei, and Cody are already in school, Davis is new and Tk is transferring to school, and will appear in the first chapter, but after Davis gets the digi-egg of courage. Read and review Please, I need reviews. Thank you. This will be in third person POV until stated otherwise. I won't be doing this based on the episodes very much, though you will be able to recognize some material in this. Ages will be different than they were in season 2. Also, I am changing the way digi-volving works, so that when the digimon digivolves, so does the human, for the second generation only for now. I am also changing the chronological order of things, so that Yolei and Cody have already gotten their D3's and have entered the digi-world, and they, as well as TK and Kari, both have their digi-eggs. Don't like, don't read. Characters will be extremely OC compared to the series.

Ages: Davis:14

TK: 14

Kari:14

Ken:14

Yolei:14

Cody:14

Tai:17

Sora:17

Matt:17

Mimi:17

Joe:18

Izzy:17

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

'_Thoughts'_

A new start

**Montimoya house**:

"DAVIS WAKE UP!" a somewhat shrill and annoying voice shouted into the ear of a spiky brown haired boy. Davis's eyes shot open and he let out a startled scream, but recovered quickly.

"That wasn't funny Jun" Davis said quietly with a glare. Jun shrugged and left the room. Davis sighed and got up. He was only wearing a pair of light blue sweatpants. The boy proceeded to put on a black shirt and blue jeans, accompanied by a black hoodie that had the words "GREEN DAY" in the front of it. Lastly he put on his grey Nikes and brushed his teeth.

Upon entering the dining area, he noted that breakfast would be a simple waffle or two, some cereal, and some orange juice, as his parents had already left for their jobs. Looking at the time, he saw it was 7:55 and school started at 8:30. 'Oh shit' he thought eyes widening 'I'm going to be late, better skip breakfast, when I get home I am going to kill Jun.' He grabbed his blue and black backpack and ran downstairs, out of his house, towards school praying silently that he could make it.

**Slightly earlier**

Kamiya apartment:

An alarm started buzzing into the head of a 17 year old boy. As his eyes shot open, he didn't even make an attempt to stop it. 'I've been late to many times' the boy thought as he got up. Putting on a uniformed green jacket, white shirt, and green jeans (I think I got it right) he walked into the living room in time to see his mom leave and hear her shout "Tai get Kari up."

'Damn' Tai thought, 'why couldn't she.' Then he decided he might as well get a laugh out of this. He was hard in thought for ten minutes, then slowly a devious smile, that rivals the time when he replaced Matt's shampoo with maple syrup at a party, formed on his face. He looked at the clock '6:30, perfect.'

"Kari time to get up, unless you want to ruin your record of perfect attendance, its 7:55" a Tai called into the room of a sleeping girl. He laughed as he heard a scream, then some things falling, and finally the girl came out in blue jeans, a pink shirt, a white sweatshirt, and white nikes. Realizing it was only 6:35, she glared at her brother who was on the floor laughing.

"Not funny Tai" she said with a pout. Tai grinned "it is when you fall for it every time." Kari was annoyed, then an idea popped into her head, grabbing her recorder she asked, while trying to hide a smile "fine maybe it was a little funny, but Tai, if it isn't too personal, can you tell me who you like?" Tai, blushed, but started talking about Sora, saying she was perfect in every way, she could do no wrong, etc. When he stopped it was 7:15.

The rest of the morning was quiet, and when it was 7:30 Kari said goodbye, and proceeded to go to school. When she got to school she smiled, happy to be near her friends again. A girl with violet hair walked up to her with a short boy with brown hair and a serious look in his eyes. (I am not going to bother what they talked about, moving on, and Yolei introduces Cody)

**Outside of Kari, Yolei, and Cody's homeroom:**

"Well now class, settle down" a teacher said, obviously she had been saying this for a long time as her voice was loud. Fortunately the class settled. "I would like to introduce you to your new classmate before we start our lesson today," she said as she made a motion and the student came in.

The new student was none other than Davis Montimoya (hope I got that correct). To Kari, the atmosphere of the room changed, became somewhat colder, when she looked at Davis. His Brown eyes looked cold, uncaring, and yet sad. 'Great' she thought, while judging him 'another rebel kid'.

Davis just looked around the class, as if appraising each and every one of them under his cold gaze. Then he noticed Kari. 'Great' he thought coldly, 'another preppy, overrated, popular girl, just freakin great'.

The class passed pretty quickly, in fact the rest of the day did, at break and lunch Davis wouldn't bother eating, he would just go outside and play soccer, and Kari changed her opinion of him from a rebel to a rebel that was good at soccer, math, and history, but had an attitude.

Finally the last class of the day ended and Davis, having a mean English teacher, decided to work on a project he had been assigned in the computer lab. He didn't expect to see Kari, a short red haired kid, (Izzy) Yolei, and Cody at the computer lab, staring at a computer with wide eyes. The group, minus Izzy, turned and saw him.

"Oh great, the anorexic rebel is here" Yolei said looking annoyed at him.

Frowning Davis retorted with "is it a crime to come to the computer lab to get homework done?"

"You were spying on us."

"… Wow if you think I was spying on you, then you are sad, real sad." Davis replied, dully. Yolei tried to tackle him for the comment, but as she was about to land on him, he sidestepped and caught the back of her shirt. "Next time I won't catch you." Was all he said to that.

Kari, annoyed at both Davis and Yolei, was about to admonish both of them, when the computer started to glow. A blue light shot out from the screen and landed in Davis's hand. As it stopped glowing, everyone in the room, with the exception of Davis who was so shocked he didn't even say a word, gasped.

Seeing everyone's expressions, he frowned, and was about to ask what was wrong, when the computer pulled everybody in the computer room into it. Davis's body felt weird for a second, as if he was being pulled apart and then put back together. Then he landed in a pile of people.

"Well that was weird" he said as he untangled himself from everyone else. Just as he got out of the pile, he was tackled by someone with brown hair, accompanied by another person with yellow hair. "Who are you?" the brown haired person nearly yelled.

It was then that Davis realized that he was in a cave. 'perfect' he thought curiously 'a cave, why is it always some darkplace that I'm not familiar with'.

"Tai! Put him down." Kari said in a low monotone. "he is going to go back home now!"

"Says you" Davis replied.

"What? No you are going home now" Kari yelled angrily.

"And I suppose **you** are going to be the one to drag me back home? No, now I have some questions that you will answer, because I obviously didn't come here on my own." Davis replied, in a slow speaking tone, as if he were talking to a four year-old.

"And you think we will answer them because why?" Kari questioned.

"Answer my questions and I'll go home and you never have to deal with me ever again." Davis said with a sigh. (that is what they think.)

"Okay then what are your questions?" Kari asked, not noticing the digimon coming up from behind them.

"What is this place, what are the creatures behind you, what's with the egg, and why, oh why, was I pulled here." Davis asked.

"Wait you were pulled here? Kari you can't ignore that, you know what it is going to mean when the digimon empeorer finds out." A white cat said with a sigh.

Kari was about to reply when she heard a roar, finally noticing the candlemon and the monochromon behind her. "RUN!" she shouted at the top of her lounges. And that they did. Or tried to, but the digimon now had the backed into a room with only one exit. And they were blocking it.

A boy with dark blue hair appeared, "leave my empire now, or ill have my pets destroy you." The boy said.

"And you are?" Davis said shaking slightly.

"I am the digimon emperor, and you, new digidestined, should join me instead of them, for, though I am the strongest, smartest person here, I cannot be in two places at once." He said with one of those stupid maniacal laughs.

Taking a look around him, Davis sighed, "Interesting offer, mind if I think about it for a moment?"

"Take all the time you need," he said with a devious grin, not noticing that Davis had moved closer to him.

"….I choose this" davis said, then proceeded to get into a fist fight with the emperor, whom decided to have his "servants" attack the other Digidestined. When the emperors digimon had the digidestined trapped, Ken was having trouble with Davis. Davis then realized what had happened.

"Now, watch as your friends are destroyed." Ken said with a laugh (im calling him Ken from now on, but the DD don't know that yet).

"No" Davis said quietly.

"No no no no NO!" his voice was getting progressively louder, until it reached a yell and he dived forward and took a hit from the candlemon, who had all focused on one attack. As he felt his back get seared, his digivice started glowing and so did the egg. The egg floated off the ground to reveal…. VEEMON!

"FREEDOM!"the little blue dragon yelled as he ran over to Davis, the latter having burns on his back, yet his hair was fine …… plothole. "Hiya Davis, I'm Veemon, your digimon, being that you were the only one who was able to move that egg." Davis blinked a couple times then, with a small smile, said "hi veemon."

The other digidestined, looked shocked, first this boy, of whom they had just met took a hit for them, and now he was one of them. Kari was the first to recover from the shock "D-davis you saved us…."

"Yeah, so" Davis replied, the smile leaving his face as he looked at the digidestined.

Ken was getting tired of this, and he saw the egg float over to davis and drop. Oh how he wanted to kill Davis right now. Then he felt something trickle down his face. Blood. One of Davis's punches hit him in the nose. Then he felt the pain. "How dare you make me bleed you ignorant, idiotic…" ken yelled at the top of his lounges.

"…. Wow, you can't think of anything better than that, that is just sad." Davis replied in the same bored monotone he had used earlier.

Regaining a hold on his temper, Ken asked "why did you choose to join them if they are so "annoying to you."

Davis smirked, " I joined them because, as much as they annoy the crap out of me, and believe me I am probably going to end up regretting this, and no matter how much power you have, two things made me not join you. One I hate egoistic people who laugh maniacaly like you do. Two, I hate people who think they are better than others, and enslave them to do their work. The word that best describes you right now is a bully." Davis said easily.

"Yes, well I may be any of those, but now you and the others get to die, as you are nearly half the distance of this room from your "friends". Candlemon, Monochromon, if you'd please" Ken said laughing maniacily again.

Davis, against his bodies urges, and Veemon, who was holding the digi-egg of courage, jumped and took the attack. As he saw his life fly before his eyes, Davis felt three words leave his mouth unbidden, "Digi-armor energize!"

The flames around Veemon and Davis suddenly created a shield and glowed brightly, as the Davis and Veemon digivolved together (I explained this earlier) to form ….. "Flamedramon, the fires of courage."

As this was happening, everyone was yelling at Davis "get out of the way! Save yourself! Etc." all but one person, Tai. Tai, hearing the words leave Davis's mouth muttered to himself "What is digi armor energize, and what is armor digivolving? How did he move the egg? What is his role to play in the digital world?"

Ken however, stood stunned at what was happening. "Are they digivolving together? That should be impossible, him being human while Veemon is a digimon, and even then, Veemon shouldn't be able to digivolve at all with the black spires that are around here." Ken announced he was leaving, his digimon remained to fight though. Heading back to his base, he started wondering what this could mean for him, if he used a black ring on the new 'Armor digimon'.

As Flamedramon emerged from the flames, he got into a fighting stance, using fire rocket he quickly got rid of the black rings on the candlemon, leaving just him and monochromon. Monochromon charged, bad idea as flamedramon bounced off the walls of the cavern while using fire rocket, he made a pinpoint hit to the black ring on the digimon. Flamedramon said a goodbye to the digimon and turned and faced the chosen children, being bombarded with questions. He made only one reply and then he fainted. Glowing, his body turned back into Davis and veemon, or rather Demi-veemon, both of which were unconscious.

Tai and Izzy carried him to the nearest port, where they went through. As they landed, Davis slowly opened his eyes, an action of which Demi-veemon seconded. "What happened?" Davis asked grogilly.

"….Well what do you remember?" Tai asked in a neutral voice.

To make a long summary short, Davis recounted everything that happened, up til he fainted, after that, he couldn't remember a thing.

Kari spoke first "Well it looks like your one of us now." She said with a smile.

"……I guess" was all Davis said, clearly in deep thought.

Yolei smiled "good, now were having a picnic tomorrow-" "Whoa, hang on a second, just because I am your ally, that doesn't mean I'll do things with you guys very often. See ya later, email me if anything comes up in the digital world, bye" Davis cut her off and started to leave, picking up Demi-veemon.

"Wait, don't you even want to be friends?" Kari asked frowning and using the –accursed- puppy eyes.

"Two things you should know girl, one I don't have any friends, with the exception of Veemon, for reasons I will keep to myself, and two I don't want any friends, Veemon excluded once again." Davis said coldly, then left quickly exchanging phone numbers and email addresses.

"Well that was … weird" Tai said with a frown, "why wouldn't he want to be friends with anyone?"

"Well, maybe he has his reasons Tai, but he will open up to us enventually, right?" Izzy said.

"Yeah" Cody said, for the first time being part of the conversation.

_The next day: montimaya house:_

Davis groaned, as he heard an alarm clock start ringing in his ears. 'why oh why did I set this thing up for 6:30' he mentally questioned himself as he shut it off and went about his morning duties. At around 7:15 he was dressed, had eaten, and was ready for school. Problem was, however, he had an hour and fifteen minutes before school started.

Waking Veemon up was pretty easy, it only took some promises about food for him to be wide awake. After eating four boxes of cerial, which for some reason took Veemon almost 45 minutes, Davis headed to school. Arriving at about 8:15, he went into his first class and handed his English paper to the teacher. She looked surprised, and said "Davis this paper isn't do for another two weeks."

"So? I would like to turn this in early so I don't lose it." Davis replied easily and sat down, hearing very soft snoring coming from his backpack.

_15 minutes later: same classroom_

"Alright children we have a new student joining us today, and from what I have been told from the principle, this student is very smart, so please welcome our new student…. TK" she said, though it looked as though the teacher was confused about TK's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HI people. I like Pie, review if you agree. Anyway this follows up where I left off of chapter 1. This will be a patagato. Review. Dialogue rules are the same.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Wherever we were last chapter:_

"….TK" the teacher said, somewhat baffled at his name, and the boy came in and took a seat next to Kari. Davis didn't even look up at the new kid, he just continued messing with a piece of paper. Class passed by slowly, and it turned out all of the digidestined had the same classes, TK included.

When lunch finally came around, the other digidestined, minus TK who was relatively indifferent to Davis as of yet, made it their business to get Davis to come to their picnic. Davis, to his credit, has not lost his temper to any of them, despite the annoyances he was facing. All good things, however, must come to an end.

"What the hell do you want?" Davis asked, somehow keeping his voice extremely quiet and cold. Yolei glared at him "is that any way to treat _your_ friends?" she asked angrily.

"I told you yesterday, Veemon is the only person in this group I would call a friend" Davis replied.

"Well, we are going to change that, and you are coming to our picnic tomorrow." Kari said before either Yolei or Davis could retort anything at each other. TK said nothing but mentally winced, wondering if who Davis was reminding him of, and knowing that this was the wrong way to go about earning Davis's friendship.

"No, absolutely not, I will not go to your damn picnic." Davis replied, and Tk got his answer.

"And why will you not come to our picnic" Kari demanded, whilst Davis sighed and said "I don't want or need your friendship, same goes to the rest of you. I am not going to that picnic, so stop asking." TK decided to play diplomat and end this conversation before a fight started.

"How about this, if you come to our picnic, then you don't have to come to another digidestined event if you don't want to, and we won't bug you anymore than offering a formal invitation." TK said, for the first time being part of the conversation.

Davis looked up "Who are you exactly?"

"TK and you" TK responded offering a hand.

"Davis…. Well I will come to your picnic under TK's terms. Now if youll excuse me, I have a class to get to." Davis said, accepting TK's hand, shaking it, and then leaving, as Yolei yelled at him to bring drinks.

Kari sighed in relief and said "thanks for the help TK, and we have to make sure our brothers come or this will have all been a waste." With that the younger digidestined all walked in the direction Davis had.

_The next day: the digital world_

Davis sighed as he looked himself over; he was wearing a black sweatshirt and blue jeans, his normal attire. However, today was not like a Saturday normally is for him. No, instead of getting to sleep in, and well he didn't really have any plans after that, but he'd rather be bored alone, than bored with people bombarding him with questions. He looked at the clock and decided that he might as well get going, so he picked of demi-veemon and a lot of soda and started to walk towards the school.

When he got to the school, the only people there were Tai and Kari, who, like him, got there 30 minutes early. "Davis!" Kari called out cheerfully. Davis merely nodded in greeting to her and looked at Tai and asked "How did you get roped into this, I thought you had a soccer game today?"

"Kari isn't as much of a perfect angel as she makes people believe." Tai said while Kari glared at him.

"So she blackmailed you?" Davis inquired easily.

"Correct" Tai said as he felt the cooler Kari was holding drop on his foot. (Kari can be strong when she wants to, right)

"Whoops sorry Tai" Kari said, still glaring at him.

"Hmm, I think I may have slightly misjudged you girl" Davis said while smirking at Tai.

"Really" Kari said while rolling her eyes. Tai, for all the courage he's got, he isn't the smartest person in the world, started to try to pin Davis against a wall and give him his 'stay the hell away from my sister or you will die a painful death' speech. Bad move on his part, because Davis had him curled up on the ground not a minute later.

"…I have no intention of ever, repeat, ever dating Kari Tai, the only reason I am even talking to her is because of the fact that she is my ally, and after this is all over, I may never talk to any of you ever again." Davis said in a cold and quiet tone as TK and Matt arrived, while TK winced at what Davis had said, Matt looked thoughtful.

"TK is right when he said you were cold." Matt said coolly.

"Who's the second blonde" asked Davis, his tone full of indifference.

"Davis this is Matt, Matt this is Davis" Tk introduced.

Soon everyone had arrived, and they went to the school to use the digi-port, upon which they discovered they had a problem: the school was closed on Saturdays. "Honestly, none of you guys had a plan in case of this" Davis asked while chuckling.

"Well no … but you aren't helping" Yolei said, trying to defend them.

"I always have ideas on how to get into places, maybe not …approved of by some, but I always have ideas." Davis said as he used some sort of lock-pick (don't ask) on the lock and got in. "That was easy" Davis said, unfortunately he had no idea on how "easy" today was going to be.

Sorry it's so short, but I just needed something to update the story with. I'm putting Power of Destiny on hold for now. I will try to update this soon. Review.


End file.
